Vacation At Konoha
by fawks136
Summary: Dranzer thinks that Kai is working to hard and decides to send him on a vacation to Konoha. BeybladeXNaruto. R &R PLZZZ!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: DRANZER'S IDEA OF VACATION

CHAPTER 1: DRANZER'S IDEA OF VACATION

'_Master, you must take a break. You've been practicing for hours!' _Dranzer was nagging Kai for hours about practicing not his beyblading skills but his fighting skills. Dranzer sat perched upon a nearby log in his miniature, physical form. Kai's workout spot was in the woods nearby the city. He had sat up a post made up of wood which he kicks and punches.

"Dranzer if I don't do this Boris will have my head."

Kai replied while still concentrating on punching the wooden post. Before that when Dranzer suggested to use his blade for defending himself he said it took more then just a spinning top to ward off Biovolt men. Numerous cuts were visible some newly made and some old. Kai wasn't doing this because Boris was watching him 24/7 it was actually to avoid Biovolt attacks. They had been occurring ever since the BEGA Justice Five Matches. Probably because they wanted revenge for foiling their plan. The sun was about to set and it was going to be dark soon so Kai finally decided to call it a day. Dranzer said finally and went back inside his blade. After wrapping the bandages around his bruised arms he sat off towards the city.

The sun was still up so Kai didn't expected any attacks from Boris. These attacks had become normal for him. He told Tala about the ambushing and soon he realized that it was a mistake because he was arriving back in Japan to protect him.

But little did Kai know was that he won't be there tomorrow and Tala would have to protect someone else.

He was sailing through dimensions while Kai thought he was safely snoring in his beyblade.

"_Now which one will be the best for Kai's vacation spot?" _he asked himself as he flew by a dimension which showed Ash and his pikachu battling someone, pikachu sent bolts of electricity causing an explosion, Dranzer shook his head, _"Too much action,"_ (**Pokemon**).He then flew by another window and peaked in where he saw Goku busy in a hand to hand to combat with Vageta (**Dragonball z**), again Dranzer shook his head and moved on. The next dimension showed Monkey. D Luffy and his pirate crew fighting some enemy pirates and the navy (**One Piece**). The other one showed an orange haired guy possibly name Ichigo fighting a skull headed monster known as a hollow (**Bleach**). Defeated Dranzer moved on to the next one which contained less action then the others, it was a blonde headed kid called Naruto. He seemed to be talking to a dark purpled haired girl who was going five shades of red and finally fainted. Dranzer smiled this seemed to be a happy place and Kai needs to feel love once in a while. So it was decided, tonight Dranzer's going to send Kai's soul to this guy's body as a vacation trip.

Meanwhile Kai had hit the hay after having dinner for one in his apartment. As usual Kai was having a dreamless sleep until Dranzer came in.

"Dranzer! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your vacation package." Dranzer said knowing his reaction would be outrageous.

"What? What vacation?!" Kai blurted out.

"You'll see. I'll meet you back in a month." Dranzer said cheerily and disappeared. After Dranzer's disappearance Kai felt being sucked in to a dark abyss which soon turned in to a mixture of multiple colors and then everything blacked out.

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm going to kill Dranzer! I'll make sure I make his life miserable!" Kai woke up grumbling. He finally opened his eyes and found himself in a different apartment. Panicking Kai looked around his surroundings. _I'm going to kill Dranzer_. It didn't look like some luxurious suite; it looked just like an ordinary apartment. Quickly he ran to the bathroom and looked in to the mirror. What he saw made him want to throw up.

He looked at the mirror and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with a funny sleeping hat on.

In shock Kai went out the bathroom, his hand in his blonde hair, _Dranzer threw me in to some other guy's body. I can't believe it! _Soon his fear turned in to hatred. He remembered what Dranzer had said to him last night. For a month he's going to be stuck in this body. His train of thoughts came to a halt when a voice interrupted him.

"You're late!" The voice was calm but serious. Kai turned around to see a man perched on a windowsill. His face was hidden behind a mask with a headband which covered his right eye. The headband had a strange symbol engraved on it and his grey stood out in one direction which made it look cool and weird at the same time. He also held a book in his hand with the title: Make Out Paradise.

Kai after a few seconds of shock had started glaring at him.

"You're late, you missed the missions we had for today, so what's your excuse sleeping beauty?"

"Who are you? What missions?" Kai said. The man sat staring at Kai.

"Stop joking around Naruto, and get dressed. You're going to do the rest of the chores by yourself for being late." The man said.

"I think this is a misunderstanding."

With Naruto

Meanwhile Naruto had woken up from his sleep and had dreamily started scratching his stomach. He felt a lot of scars but thought that they were only from the previous battles. He didn't even notice Dranzer who was sitting right in front of him, watching him intently, expecting some reaction and readying himself to try to explain the boy about the situation. But instead he just walks past him, which made him sweat drop but instead he decided to wait for him to come back to his senses. Naruto still half asleep manages to find the bathroom. He grabs the nearest brush and toothpaste and starts brushing his teeth.

Half way through the process Naruto while staring in to the mirror suddenly realizes that he's not in the village anymore.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" he shouted just then Dranzer flew in and started explaining, it took a while for Naruto to get the situation but he finally got it.

"So you're saying that you switched places with this Kai guy with me because you think that he deserves a break from the stress and you chose me because you think that my life is great."

Naruto said with the tooth brush still in his mouth with the foamy liquid covering his mouth which made him look like a dog with rabies. Dranzer nodded to this.

"But have you ever thought about me!! Now I have to suffer this guy's problems!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you and besides with all your neat ninja tricks I'm sure you'll survive and trust me Kai could earn you some respect in that village." Dranzer said and convinced Naruto to stay for a month. Naruto then ushered Dranzer out of the bathroom so he could use the pot. While Dranzer got back in to his blade Naruto had his first impressions about Kai.

"This guy doesn't look half bad." He said to himself, while looking himself in the mirror. Then he took off the shirt.

"This guy must workout to have such a cool body; I would say that this guy could beat Sasuke. If I meet Sasuke in this body I would pummel him." Naruto got out of the bathroom and was sorely disappointed to see that there was no orange in Kai's wardrobe. He didn't give much thought to the countless scars on the body thinking that the guy must cut himself when he was depressed. He wore the usual which Kai wore, took his blade which Dranzer had told him strictly to take with him where ever he went and sat out to scope out the city.

While Naruto was happy with his good looking body Kai had found himself standing in front of the hokage. He found out that the man's name was Kakashi Hatake and he was currently in the village hidden in the leaves. And now he was explaining his situation to the hokage who turned out to be a hot chick named Tsunade. Right now no one was believing his story.

_Man, this guy must be a lunatic because the way everyone talks about him as if he's a notorious prankster who right now is playing one of his tricks._


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO IS NOT AN IDIOT ANYMORE

"Kakashi, go find Naruto, use your sharingan or byakugan; just get to the bottom of this!" Kakashi replayed the conversation he had with the hokage while he waited for his loyal ninja dogs to come back with a report about the where abouts of the boy who they all thought was Naruto.

It did seem as if he was another person but it also could be an act. _Naruto stomped out of the office…hmmm…no difference there, he always stomps out of the office. Then he marched down the stairs, ignored Sakura and Sasuke. According to them he didn't even look at them. This whole thing must be all in the act…or is it? Nah…he's probably gloating about all of this right now._

Kakashi stared down at the orange book and wondered. His train of thoughts reached an abrupt halt when his ninja dogs returned. They told him he was near Ichiraku ramen shop. At this Kakashi let out a chuckle. _Naruto is so predictable, what was I thinking, this is the same old Naruto…_

Kakashi made his way to Ichiraku ramen, thinking to keep under cover until he takes the right mouthful of ramen and that's when he'll strike!

Kakashi started scanning the street for the blonde headed boy. He came out of a place where Kakashi least expected it. It was a small alley near the ramen stand. What surprised Kakashi was the cat Naruto was holding in his hands.

_Naruto…with a cat? He once told me that he hated cat and now he's holding one?_

Kakashi thought, this action really surprised him. He then saw the boy walk right pass the ramen stand and then he looked up at the Hokage monument.

"This is a very weird place, that mountain looks like the one in America only it had the heads of presidents…" Kai wondered, he was just walking aimlessly through the village and he was becoming he even more fascinated with it each passing minute.

Kakashi decided to put his book away, for some reason Naruto looked interesting all of a sudden to him.

While Kai was looking around Konoha, Naruto was doing some sightseeing of his own in Tokyo. Naruto was having the time of his life but Dranzer wasn't. He was beginning to regret ever sending Kai to another dimension.

Since Naruto had never seen a car or bus, he got a little out of hand by chasing one of them and nearly caused an accident. Of course he was successful enough to create a traffic jam. Seeing this Dranzer feared the chaos he would create by seeing an aero plane in the airport which was there main destination to pick up the Blitzkrieg Boys.

_Are we there yet?_ Naruto had also learned how to communicate with Dranzer which he regretted for ever teaching him this.

_No, but if you just listen to the directions I'm giving you we wouldn't have gotten lost!_

_Ok, ok, no need to get so snippy about it._

………………………………_._

_So why are we the welcome party for these guys again?_

_We are picking them up because they are Kai's best friends._

_What about their names?_

_sigh The red head's name is Tala, the big guy's Spencer and the lilac haired guy is Bryan also if there is a small kid with them, that's Ian._

After the whole conversation, Naruto had finally arrived at the air port.

"Wow! This place is huge!"

Naruto put his arms behind his head like he usually does and started looking around his surroundings. He saw many people crowding the whole place.

He started to get bored until his eye was caught by a huge air plane landing outside one of the windows around him. As fast as lightening, Naruto made his way to it and…well…started to act silly.

"This so cool!! I can't believe these people could actually fly in this world!!" Naruto shouted which made people stare at him. Noticing the odd stares he was getting, Naruto moved away from the window and quietly sat down on one of the seats available.

While Naruto was struggling to look as normal as possible, Kakashi was struggling not to get to bored. The interest he had shown in Naruto(Kai) had evaporated very quickly.

He had now started to believe that Naruto is actually Kai and is sent here to be on vacation. He believed this because Naruto(Kai) was staring at the KIA rock for ages with the cat still in his arms.

"I wonder why names are carved here, this certainly is a very strange…village? What did the man called in again…Konoha is it?" Kai quietly said to himself. He turned to his attention back to the rock, still stroking the cat.

"Obito Uchiha…hmmm… weird name." Kai moved on and found a spot. Kakashi was practically sweat dropping at the comment about Obito's name.

The next hour was the most boring in Kakashi's whole life. Watching Kai just lie under a tree shade was even worse than watching paint dry. Kai on the other hand had just got to know that someone is watching him, so he decided to bore the guy out. Unfortunately, he got bored himself so he decided to confront the man.

"I know you're there so why don't you do us both a favor and come out of there." Kakashi was dumbfounded, only a very skilled ninja could have sensed his presence. But here he was being called out by Naurto who's known to be the densest ninja in Konoha.

But Kakashi isn't going to hold back on showing off.

"How'd you know I was there? I didn't even make a sound?" Kakashi poofed in front Kai, who sat up.

"Here's a better question, how long were you tailing me?" At this Kakashi smirked, he was relieved that he wasn't at least losing his touch.

"I've been shadowing you ever since you left the Hokage tower." Kai growled, how can he be so oblivious to his surroundings, if he were doing this in his world he would be on his knees and looking up to Boris, luckily his thoughts were cut off before they got worse.

"I think… I believe you...ummm…what was your name again?" Kakashi asked making this least awkward as possible.

"Why all of a sudden?" Kai snapped.

"Well because shadowing you was a……… drag." Kakashi had just said the Nara word. He didn't wanted to but right now no other word was coming in to his mind.

"Hn…." This was obviously Kai's answer and he resumed his place under the tree shade with the cat at his side who was still asleep.

"Why don't we go and get something to eat and I could tell you how things go around here."

Kai couldn't help but agree, if he were to survive this place for a month he needed to know everything about it.

The nest thing Kai knew he was slurping ramen at Ichiraku ramen shop while listening to Kakashi who right now was telling him about the ranks a ninja can go through which are genin, chunin, jonin and so on to hokage. At this point he mentioned that being hokage was Naruto's dream.

"I've heard of ninjas too, there used to be ninjas a really long time ago." Kai began, for some reason he found it easy to talk to Kakashi.

"Really, what were they like?"

"From what I've read, I guess they were pretty similar to yours. They could walk on trees and water, manipulate shadows, produce clones and use their opponents pressure points. They would also use some sort of ring called shobo it was used to hit it at there opponent's pressure points to cause exteme pain or even paralysis." Kai had never talked so much to anyone except to the Blitzkrieg Boys but they were his best friends, right now it was shocking.

Kakashi was shocked too, the kid had just covered up some of the basics essential for a ninja to know, not only that he also knows the fighting styles of the Hyuuga clan.

"How'd you know so much?"

"I learned all of this at... school…you know for a dumb test." Yeah right, it was a school alright, the school was called Balkov Abbey and there had actually been a test which didn't go so well.

After having ramen Kakashi showed him the way to his or Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi bid him goodbye and left him.

Kai sat on the bed thinking about what had just happened. They had talked about the way of the ninja, the rankings of the ninja and also the chunin exams which were going to happen. The first phase was next week. This was going to be a problem, Kai didn't knew any jutsus. What was Dranzer thinking? It was obvious that Dranzer hadn't done his homework on this place.

Kai sighed and began exploring the apartment. It was small but homey. The exam problem was something he would worry about later. Then Kai found a small bundle of money in one of the drawers.

Kai thought about a minute. He was thinking to buy something to wear which wasn't orange for a change and besides the shop wouldn't close because it was still day light outside.

Kai remembered passing a few shops before and decided to check them out first. He was just walking down the street and suddenly felt as if someone was watching him in fact most of the people around him were giving him weird looks or glares.

Kai was a little surprised at first, Kakashi and the lady in the tower treated him like a kid but here people were fearing him.

Ignoring all the looks and stares, Kai entered the first shop that came in sight. After a while Kai had bought a pair of black pants with a black jacket and a red shirt to go with it. Kakashi had also told him to wear the head band when he told him to meet him and his team mates on the bridge which he had showed him earlier.

Kai returned to the apartment by now he had learned his way from his apartment to Ickiraku ramen and from then to the training grounds. Kai had also brought the cat which he found to keep him company too.

The next day Kai surprisingly felt a little nervous because he had to finally meet the pink haired girl and the other emo boy. But it had to be done because it was necessary.

Sighing he set out, his jacket was buttoned up with the red shirt showing a little and his head band tied around his neck satisfying his need for a scarf with hands deep in his pockets. Kai arrived and was welcomed by a certain screaming pink haired girl.

I know, I know there's very little Naruto but I'm working on it. I hope you like this chapter because I don't think it's enough and well… let's just say it's not my best work. Ok! Time for reviewing this piece of junk.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: NARUTO AND CONFESSION

Kai was met by a certain, screaming pink haired girl. Sakura and Sasuke had always pictured Naruto in an orange jump suit but right now they were seeing him in a black jacket but now here he was looking so… _different. This can't be Naruto we know. No this isn't Naruto! _Sasuke's mind started to race while Sakura screamed. If she didn't knew that this was Naruto she would have forgotten about Sasuke in a second. Any girl would.

While thoughts popped up in Sakura's mind, Sasuke had done thinking and was taking action. His hopes were to tackle Kai, pin him to the ground and start interrogating him but before it could happen Kai just took a step back at the last minute making Sasuke tackle at nothing thus making him fall.

"When Kakashi comes, you'll get your answer because I'm not in the mood to talk or fight."

Sakura helped Sasuke up as they both stared at Kai who had silently leaned against one of the pillars in his usual composure.

Well after all the waiting Naruto finally got to meet the Blitzkrieg Boys who he now never want to see again.

"What were you thinking Kai, shouting in the middle of a crowd like that!" Tala was nagging Naruto and was rubbing his temples which were a result of Tala's scolding. Tala was boiling hot because of Kai (Naruto) had shouted in the middle of the crowd something about a stupid village which had a monument similar the one in America which he saw in some pamphlet, but that wasn't the point, the point was that he shouted in a middle of a crowd which made reporters unexpectedly pop out of nowhere and swarmed them before you could say beyblade.

"Do you know how much trouble we would be in! And what was that tree village you were babbling about?" Tala asked, right now they had found a hiding place near a soda machine. Bryan and Spencer had gone out to find a cab. At Tala's village question, Naruto was going to angrily and rudely correct him that it was called the leaf village but then he remembered what the ' over-cooked turkey' had said about keeping a low profile. So he was forced to control his anger and well…

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got in to me…." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Well… nevermind, hey I see Bryan and Spencer coming." Tala's anger seemed to have cooled down but it was sparked up again when Naruto stuck his head out of the cab window and yelled 'yahoo' to the world. By that time, Naruto was again holding the urge to punch the guy. He really appreciated the other guys for not chirping in while Tala nagged him all the way to Tyson's dojo.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously, is something wrong Kai?" Tala said pushing away naruto's bangs from his forehead and checking whether he had a fever or not.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I… just forgot."

"Kai, I'm worried about you." The weird haired guy(Bryan), according to Naruto, said.

They walked inside, Naruto decided he would just wait for them to introduce themselves automatically. Naruto trailed behind the boys who were carrying their bags.

Inside Naruto was baffled. He had given a thought about what he thought of the city so far and now he had different views. He thought the city was very polluted compared to the leaf village, he had thought about different clans who lived large dojos such as the one he was seeing right now and this surprised him a lot.

"Hey guys the Blitzkrieg Boys are here!" Naruto saw a raven haired boy sliding the dojo's door and coming out to greet the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Thanks again, Tyson." Tala said shortly.

"Hey no problem, dude." He replied. _ One down and don't know how many more to go. _Naruto thought to himself. Luckily he was having the same bored expression that Kai has but it wasn't going to last long.

"Hey you guys, I bet you're hungry from your long trip. So Ray made ramen." Instantly, the bored expression on Naruto was gone and it was replaced by excitement and glee.

"Ramen! It seems like forever since I had ramen." Naruto shouted. Tala glared at him and Tyson stared at him with the world's blankest face.

"He just got up at the wrong side of the." Spencer said, breaking the silence which brought everyone back to earth.

"Yeah, so why don't we go in." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and giving of his cheesy smile when he has usually done something wrong.

"Ok…" Tyson said and led them inside. Inside Naruto went bonkers when he went inside he saw hot ramen served on the table.

"Ummmm….it looks delicious lets dig in." Naruto strode over to the table, gently pulled up a seat, gracefully spread a napkin over his lap and started eating noodles like a real gentleman. Yeah right, what really happened was that he pounced over the table grabbed the nearest seat 

and finished up a bowl within seconds and had the other bowls also empty in minutes. By then everyone including Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Tyson, Ray, Max, Hilary, Kenny and even grandpa were standing there, all disgusted with the mayhem that took place infront of them. After all that Naruto waved an empty bowl and said.

"Hey I need more, four bowls aren't enough. And give my compliments to the chef, of course, it might not be as good as Ichiraku ramen but it would do considering that I'm stuck in this body for a month."

Dranzer had slapped his wing over his head. He wanted to kill Naruto, no he wanted to kill himself for ever shifting Kai to another body. Naruto had just realized what he had said and was going to tell them that he didn't meant what he said but the thought 'what the hay?!' came in to his mind.

"Hey Kai, are you feeling ok?" Hilary asked.

"Never better! And my name's not Kai, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted the last part and gave them his signature cocky grin with the occasional thumbs up.

**AN: So I guess this is a cliffhanger. Anyways it's time to review this chapter, I know its short but I couldn't think up anything funny that Naruto would do so please be free to give suggestions while reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

UCHIHA VS HIWATARI: A BATTLE FOR PRIDE!

OR

NARUTO VS TYSON: A BATTLE FOR PIZZA!

Kai had made his big entrance and this had taken pretty much everyone by surprise. Especially Sasuke, who was right now wanted to kill himself but he would do that later, right now he had pushed Sakura away and was getting ready to launch another attack at Kai who was in his usual pose with his eyes close which infuriated Sasuke even more.

Kakashi watched all of this from a distance. He was starting to admire Kai, he had everything to become a great ninja. He told him the other day he had some experience in kick boxing which he said could be another name for taijutsu and right now had evaded a full charge from Sasuke without even putting any effort. His eye drifted towards Sasuke knowing fully well that he didn't like this guy one bit and decided to interrupt, oh sure he might be a little early but he would have to interrupt before the situation got _out of hand._

Meanwhile Naruto had ended up in a fight with Tyson about the most important thing to them in their whole life: food.

"So Kai, you thought since you can't beat me in beyblading you decided to beat me by eating in to it. Well you pick the wrong person to mess with dude!" Tyson yelled.

"For the last time I'm not Kai! And I've seen you eat and believe me a snail could eat faster then you." Naruto pointed out.

The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boys decided to talk about Kai over at some pizza place. But things got out of hand. Because Naruto went hay wire when he was first forced to shove a slice of pizza. Now he was hungry for it even though he still said that ramen was better and well sort of got in Tyson's way and that's how the fight started in the first place with Naruto adding that he's not Kai every now and then. Right now Tala and the others were just embarresed to be with him.

The time had finally arrived. It had come out to this, the last slice of pizza. Naruto and Tyson glared at each other, waiting for the other one to strike. Thoughts racing inside their minds.

_I'm a ninja! I should be able to do this easily… but what if pulls a fat one? No I can't think this, focus on the positive Naruto, you can do this, you're a ninja! A trained, fully fledged ninja! If I'm going to be the leaf's future Hokage then there are going to be obstacles and this is just one of them…._

_Ok, I can't let this punk get to me, I'm the world champ. I have defeated Kai before and I can do it again. But Kai's known for fast attacks, he can do one anytime now. I have to concentrate or else my reputation as a eating champ will be shot, I can't let a newbie take over, no! Got to concentrate!_

Tension built as Tyson and Naruto engaged in a never ending glare contest Kai was in one himself with Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi had explained everything when he interrupted and once again Kai had been laughed at by Sakura who tried to slap him over his head but that didn't work as Kai had caught her hand in mid air with frightening grip complimented by a vicous glare. After that little incident, Kakashi told team 7 about the mission which was given to them today which was to help train Kai because if he was to survive in the ninja world he needs to know at least the basic Justus.

Right now Kakashi was going to test Kai's taijutus skills in which Sasuke had happily volunteered to help. Now both boys stared deeply in to each others eyes mentally trying to make the other one surrender but neither one were giving in.

From afar Sakura and Kakashi watched. Sakura thought that she would have collapsed under there gaze by now. Both Kakashi and Sakura knew that this might turn in to an ugly match.

After a little while of more glaring Kai was the first one to break. He threw a punch at Sasuke but Sasuke blocked it, so Kai decided to knock him off his feet by giving him a low kick but Sasuke jumped.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to attack. He threw a series of punches but Kai dodged them all until he found an opening in one of them and grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to throw him aside but Sasuke successfully landed on his feet.

This went for another ten minutes. Kai being an equal match for Sasuke which surprised Kakashi, infuriated Sasuke and flattered Sakura. Again thoughts flew in to there minds.

_Amazing to keep up with Sasuke not only in attacking but in speed as well. This kid could become an amazing ninja if he actually existed in our world…_

_Sasuke can't loose, not to Naruto if he was Naruto. Come to think of it, this can't be Naruto, Naruto I knew would have taken that hit and would have flirted with me but this guy didn't even cared if I was even there and even if he did…that glare was aweful…_

_I can't let this guy take me down. Need to find a weak spot, if there was any. No, every one has a weak spot just have to focus more, what if I used sharingan, that would make things much easier but I don't want to show that I have to use sharingan to beat amateur, I have to find some other way._

_I've got him on the run. This guy isn't going to show me off, I will beat him, I already have Tyson on my plate for a rival I don't need anyone else especially after I got rid of Brooklyn I can't let anyone else beat me! I won't let it happen!_

With these thoughts Kai charged at Sasuke, anger bubbling inside him like boiling lava, for some reason he got more faster, he felt his fist unusually warm up. He threw the punch unfortunately it landed on a tree when Sasuke dodged it. The surprise was that there was a huge crack on it. Kakashi now sensed danger he not only sensed that but he also felt an increase in Kai's chakra.

Sasuke failed to hold it in any longer and activated his Sharingan. But when Kai turned around his eyes were crimson red, his nails were much sharper, teeth were longer and the whiskers on his cheeks grew.

While shock was taking over Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke was doing hand signs for chidori and was charging at Kai with Kai also doing the same towards Sasuke wioth a beastly glint in his eye.

Kakashi came in the middle stopped Sasuke from hitting chidori and stopping Kai from clawing Sasuke's eyes out.

So the whole fight was a tie. Kakashi obviously lectured Sasuke about using chidori while Kai rested. After dismissing Sakura and Sasuke Kakashi felt it important for Kai to know about the kyubbi.

**AN: I thought this chapter was kind of exciting but this is for you guys to decide. I'll post another chapter on Sunday because on Monday schools are starting and chapters will be rare then. So…please review this! It would mean a lot to me!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok obviously I took time but I have a perfectly good explanation for it. The schools had started and I had a lot on plate so here's the chapter! And besides in my opinion I think I've done a pretty good job on this chapter.**

CHAPTER 5: THE MEETING

It had happen all so fast, as soon as Naruto was going to use his 'ninja-like reflexes' to grab the last piece of pizza when the blonde they called Max took it.

Currently Naruto was following Tala in to the park quietly but angrily. He was still thinking about the slice of pizza which he figured that Tyson and Max had joined forces and must have split the pizza between them which made him more angry.

"Ok I need some explanations and I need them right now!" Naruto shouted frustrated.

"Yeah explanations are needed, and you're going to give them to me!" Tala shouted back just as angrily.

"ME! I'm not the one who dragged myself out of there when I was going to show those pizza stealing no good pigs who's boss!"

Tala grabbed Naruto by the collar and screamed in to Naruto's face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Naruto just stared in to Tala's face for a while but then quickly gathered himself up. Shoved Tala aside.

"I already told you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and incase you're wondering how I got here then ask the stupid, over cooked turkey which keeps popping up in my mind! That thing somehow transferred your pal's soul in to my body and mine in to his just so he could get a vacation!"

Tala was taken aback a little but what Naruto said made sense in its own sick, twisted way. He looked back at Naruto who was giving a glare as vicious as Kai would give. Other then that he was afraid how he was going to explain this to the guys more importantly the breakers. If that wasn't enough, there were the constant threats from Biovolt. He might not care about the current occupent of Kai's body but he had to keep it safe, not to mention to keep this guy from knowing the horror that is Biovolt.

All this thinking was making Tala's head hurt already but he had to pull himself together and take this problem head on.

Kai found himself sitting again at Ichiraku ramen with Kakashi again who was telling him about the demon that was sealed inside Naruto's body and how a strong emotion could let the demon's power escape the seal and thus letting it take over the host's body and mind in other words Kai could loose control if he felt strong anger or hatred.

Kai was listening, and the more Kakashi spoke about this Kyubbi, the more he disliked it. First off, he didn't like the idea of being 'controlled', secondly, he didn't trust himself with so much power, fearing he might want more and in the process could hurt someone. Then there was the third reason which was even more dreadful then the others but similar to the second one. The demon Kakashi was talking about, the Kyubbi, sounded more and more like the dark bitbeast which craved for so long. And if such a thing was living inside of him right now, Kai would have slightly panicked but he had to keep a straight face. So he pretended that he didn't cared.

"… and that's how Naruto got inside Kai's body." Tala had just finished the tall tale he was telling everyone now who were gathered around the dojo and right now they were laughing their heads off with Tyson in the lead which infuriated Naruto more.

"Hey what's so funny?!" He shouted showing Tyson his fist.

"Fine I believe that you're not Kai but do you expect me to believe that you're a ninja!! Hohohohoh! Hahahahaha!!..." Tyson chocked out.

"Fine I'll prove it to you then!" Naruto remembered Dranzer telling him that he could still use his jutsus because chakra was the energy flowing through anyone's body everywhere.

"PERVERTED JUTSU!"

Poof

Before you know it, instead where Naruto was supposed to be, there was a beautiful, young girl standing there making a kissy face at the boys, the worse part of it all was that she/he was naked with the smoke covering the necessary parts. Tyson was no longer laughing but he was having a nose bleed with the other boys.

Seeing that they had suffered enough Naruto decided ot turn back to normal. Then Hilary did something which she thought she would never do to Kai. Punch him so hard that he flew across the dojo and crashed violently against the wall making him also have a nosebleed.

The Blitzkrieg Boys who also each got a nose bleed never imagined Kai as a…. girl! He made a very pretty one at that too. He had long dark blue pulled up in to two tight ponytails with his light blue bangs covering his big, bright crimson eyes, with his cobalt tattoos he looked more cheeky the innocent kind of a chic and well I don't want to explain how his body looked.

They were all snapped out of there trances when the boys heard a thud at the other side of the dojo. When they looked they saw a beaten up Naruto and a fuming Hilary exiting the dojo.

Kai was looking up at the apartment's ceiling thinking about what Kakashi had told him about the Kyubbi. He might have acted all cool infront of Kakashi but in reality he was afraid. He was afraid of falling asleep thinking he might let the demon take over or he might even actually see him and then let him take over.

Even though he was scared to sleep, he was tired of the day's events and slowly and gradually he began to drift in to the darkness with his eyelids get heavier his eyes eventually closed.

Kai suddenly woke up only to find himself in a labrynth of hallways. Above were pipes from which water was dripping out. Not to mention the water which was reaching up his ankles. The first question that came in his mind was where was he?

A low growl echoed through the halls. Kai diverted his attention from the water to the growl, he decided to follow it, to find out from who it came and from where it came.

Kai soon reached the source of the growl and found himself in what looked like a chamber. Before him was a huge iron gate and it was locked by a mere piece of paper which said: seal.

Dread washed over him as found himself in the same situation he feared. Just then Kai noticed his reflection in the water which was truly his. Light blue bangs covered his eyes with the cobalt tattoos standing out on his pale skin.

"You are not him." A deep terrifying voice interrupted Kai from his thoughts. He looked up and saw through the iron bars, the Kyubbi.

"You are different from him, very, I noticed a change in souls." The demon spoke, his voice deep and a low growl but Kai was too absorbed in his fears to reply the demon's musings.

"Indeed, you are different then him, but much like Uchiha."

"W-what d-do you mean?" Kai would have killed himself if he wasn't scared to death right now.

"You crave power yet you fear it as well…."

"I don't know what you're talking about?!"

"Oh but I do, you have experience with dark power before, don't you boy?"

"How do you know!"

"We share mind and body don't we?"

"Well I don't want your power!"

"Did I offer it to you?"

"Grrrr……"

Before Kai could talk any further with the Kyubbi, the demon had already dismissed him. He jerked awake, cold sweat rolling off his face. He recalled what had just happened and the one thing which the Kyubbi said kept replaying in his mind: _you're different then him but much like Uchiha….._

**AN: Ok! The end and now its review time so be brutal!**


End file.
